Iron Man (film)
'''Iron Man '''is the first film in the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot The movie begins with a shot of Stark Tower. Then it cuts to a red car in the street and inside the car is Tony Stark. He drives up to the door of Stark Tower where he meets Happy Hogan. Happy then takes Tony inside where he shows him a security tape of a man from Afghanistan which threatens Tony that if he doesn't come to Afghanistan and make weapons he will die. Tony thinks otherwise and takes it as a joke. Happy then warns Tony one more time to be cautious. He shrugs it off and goes upstairs. Tony turns on the television but gets distracted by a light in the window. He then realizes that it is a missile and takes cover. It destroys almost everything and a man in a helicopter warns Tony again that if he's not in Afghanistan by next Friday then he will be forced there and flies away in his helicopter. This angers Tony. It cuts to next Thursday where Tony and a news team is sending a clip to Afghanistan. Tony told them to "Go to one thousand hells and tell him how the dirt tastes." After shooting the clip Tony then bumps into a girl named Pepper Potts. Tony falls madly in love with her while Pepper is just trying to be friends. She goes into the car with Tony agreeing on the date. While at the restaurant Pepper said that she is interested at what a relationship with Tony could be like. It was at that moment that Pepper got into a relationship with Tony. Tony takes her back to Stark Tower. Upon getting there a horde of missiles blast through the walls of Stark Tower. Surprised Tony runs in to see if Happy is ok but he ended up being knocked out and kidnapped. Tony woke up in a cave in Afghanistan with Happy next to him and an Afghan person forced to build a missile in an attempt to start war on the US. Once untied Tony and Happy were forced into a cage to build the weapons. Once they got the resources to build it something went wrong with the configuring and an electromagnet got shoved into Tony's chest. Once it got stuck it could not be removed because it was connected to his heart. Tony then found out when connected to a large source of energy he can let out a large blast of light at will. It was at this moment when Tony decided to make something amazing. 2 hours later a bunch of Afghan people showed up to see how the building was doing. One of them went into the cave and got burned to death by a large inferno. As soon as they all started shooting a giant iron golem came out of the cave and shot fire at all of them. Once they were all killed the golem grabbed Happy and tried to fly away. To no success the flight lasted only 8 seconds. Tony emerged from the golem. A US solider showed up in a helicopter to pick up Tony and Happy. Once back home Tony was inspired by the first iron suit he built and tried to construct another one. He constructed a robot butler titled J.A.R.V.I.S. (Just A Rather Very Intelligent System) and a robot helper called Dum-E. He built another version of the original suit except it's silver and less golem-like. He tested the suit out for flight despite J.A.R.V.I.S.'s warnings. While flying Tony realized that the jet engines where not functioning right and he was sent tumbling down and landed on a car. Pepper came out and saw a metal man on her car but when she found out it was Tony she was relived and hugged him. Tony when backed to his house with Pepper and tried another design. Little did he know that another Afghan man named Obadiah Stane was jealous of him and tried to get Tony to build him a suit by sending another tape to Tony which he obviously refused by telling Stane to "Eat a bag of mold balls." Insulted Stane sent an army to attack Tony who had just finished the third version of the suit that Pepper dubbed "Iron Man." Tony went into the city with his Iron Man mark III suit on to attack the army. While he was fighting the news report told of a mysterious heroic Iron Man. Stane snuck into Stark Tower and stole his mark I suit and created his own suit called the "Iron Monger." Pepper and Happy caught him. Stane threw Happy to the side and attacked Pepper. After the fight Tony came home. He flied past a science building only to be hit by a green blast but protected by his suit. He went home to see Stane attacking Pepper. He started to fight him but to no success. He then used his Arc Reactor to electrocute Stane and blow him up. Tomorrow he went to the news team to tell people his big secrets. The movie ends with Tony finally saying to the public "I am Iron Man." In a post credits scene a destroyed science lab a man is laying on the floor for the camera to zoom up on his eye which turns green. Continuity/References * Tony Stark/Iron Man is introduced * Happy Hogan is introduced * Pepper Potts is introduced * Dum-E is introduced * J.A.R.V.I.S. is introduced * Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger is introduced * The Battle of Afghanistan happened * The Battle of the Iron Men happened * The Gamma Blast happened * The Hulk is created Taglines * Hard Metal Heroes. * Heroes Aren't Born. They're Built. * Heavy Metal Action.